vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Detritus
.]] Summary Detritus the Troll is one of the greatest success stories of Discworld canon- he began as a simple mountain troll- only semi-sentient all the time- working as a splatter (like a bouncer but with more force). Eventually he would be taken to Holy Wood as hired muscle and would fall in love, eventually taking a job under the wing of Samuel Vimes, Captain of the Ankh Morpork Police. Detritus would skyrocket to becoming a senior sergeant who helped mend the racial barriers between dwarves and trolls, shaking hands with the Low King and even solving the Fifth Elephant crisis. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. At least 9-B to 9-A with his Piecemaker. Name: Detritus (all trolls are named after types of rock) Origin: Discworld Gender: Male Age: Unknown; at least in his upper thirties, possibly higher Classification: Troll Sergeant, Splatter (Sort of like a bouncer but they don't bounce) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immune to Many Environments, Statistics Amplification via his fan helmet, Potentially Chameleon Skin (rock colors can change in certain situations) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (He literally is a wall, has broken through walls pretty easily). At least Wall level+ to Room level with his Piecemaker (Has been stated to be able to shoot through the front and backdoors of the Vimes Mansion, i.e., the largest house in a city of a million people, tearing through anything in between, stated to shoot six foot spears at supersonic speeds) Speed: At least Peak Human (keeps up with Samuel Vimes) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Lifts his Piecemaker, a modified war machine crossbow, with utter ease) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ+ Durability: At least Wall level, likely Room level (casually takes sword wounds and brawls with Carrot and Sam Vimes) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Estimated 460m with the Piecemaker Standard Equipment: Cooling Helmet (increases his intelligence), Piecemaker (and some 40-100 arrows for it, fired in groups of 20), City Watch armor, truncheon (which is a cultural troll club; much larger) Intelligence: Sentient without the helmet, Average with the helmet, Gifted in cold temperatures, Genius or higher in near-lethal temperatures (his brain is formed from impure silicon, and works something like a computer, so overheating forces his intelligence downward; it is also worth noting that he counts in binary, and can count to any number via using ones and twos) Weaknesses: Extremely dumb without his helmet (still a good fighter, though), prone to destroying most of his own equipment (save for the Piecemaker) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Destroy: Detritus fires the Piecemaker, which has thus far destroyed everything it has come into contact with, including buildings. Thump: Also known as Splatter, Detritus hits the enemy with his club, seemingly killing or "splattering" them CQC: Detritus is known to be a skilled boxer and hand to hand combatant, regularly defeating physically more powerful trolls through his immense training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Police Officers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Discworld Category:Humanoids Category:Weapon Users Category:Bow Users Category:Club Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Book Characters